Revenge, The Deal
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Sometimes we wish that things we want to bury in the past will remain in the past however there is always that chance that such things will return to the present for revenge for the past. We cannot hide our pasts forever as one day it will be revealed one way or another and it doesn't matter if we are expecting it to do so or if we are not. Rated T for violence and dark theme.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Sans yawns as he wanders into the living room where Papyrus is watching TV. He is wearing a grey baggy t-shirt, his usual pants and his pink slippers. He stops behind the couch raising his arms to put them on the back to lay his head on. He watches the TV pretty much over Papyrus's shoulder.

Papyrus is currently wearing his bedtime clothes consisting of a orange tank top and orange pyjama pants.

"And in breaking news there has been a string of kidnappings that happened. Police are looking for missing monsters and the only comfort that these kidnappings are giving is that it's not humans. But police fear that whoever is responsible if they are a monster then if they take a human it is unknown what that monster will do with that humans soul. They hope to wrap this situation up and find the culprit as soon as possible for both monster kind and humanity." The human reporter informs those watching from his fancy looking desk as he stares at the camera. "If anyone has any information they are pleaded to call crime stoppers right away."

"Man. That's kind of scary huh?" Sans says and Papyrus jumps slightly.

"Ah. Good morning Sans." Papyrus greets glancing to his brother then he turns to the TV. "Yeah I guess it is. But fear not Sans. The great Papyrus is here to protect you! I won't let something bad happen to you."

"Heh. Thanks bro." Sans smiles at Papyrus. "But you do know I always feel safe with you right?"

"Nyeh heh heh heh! Of course you do but I just want to promise to protect you from whatever danger appears. It makes me feel better to assure you of this fact."

"Sounds good bro." Sans agrees almost adding a small chuckle but he keeps that back. "It's nice to know that we always have each other's backs."

"Of course it is." Papyrus stand up and Sans raises his head watching his brother. "Well. I am going to make some breakfast. Lady Toriel and Undyne have been teaching me a few different things to cook especially now that we're on the surface."

"Yup. They sure have." Sans agrees already knowing about this. "I think you should decide what's for breakfast today."

"That sounds good. I shall begin right away." Papyrus heads off to the kitchen with that.

Sans is glad that they were able to get a home that isn't too much different from their old one.

This new home has a similar lay out of the one back in the underground but there is a slight hall way leading to the front entrance way. This little hallway is right beside the slight rounding up dull white carpeted staircase going upstairs that isn't like an indoor balcony but an upstairs hall. To the left of just exiting the stairs is the office space that's become a storage room. To the right leads to the actual hallway. Right by the hall entrance is the bathroom that is a decent size with a tub that includes a shower so they can take a shower or bath. On the opposite wall just a little further down the hall is the closet holding some blankets, towels and wash clothes. Even further down leads to the two bedrooms that are right across from each other with a mirror at the end of the hall. To the right is Sans's room and to the left is Papyrus's. Downstairs there is the living room that is in the same general area as back at their underground home though it is flipped around. The couch is in the middle of the living room with the back facing the back wall and the TVs back is facing the wall separating the inside from the outside. The carpet in the living room is the same as on the stairs and for the hall upstairs a dull white with a hint of grey. The only places upstairs not cornered by the carpet is the closet, the office and the bathroom. The office has brown wood looking floors, the bathroom brown tiles and the closet the wood looking flooring. The kitchen is in the same spot as before though they got a slightly bigger kitchen including the main appliances and plenty of counter space. It has become a mix of brown and white save for anything the two added but it still looks good. There is the back door that is placed on the same side of the house as the front door and they have a small backyard with a chain fence but they don't really need a big one anyways. The house had mostly white, grey and black colours with some exceptions like for example the brown tiles around the shower and tub and a little blue here and there. But when the two moved in they added some more colour with their stuff making it seem more lively, plus like it's actually being lived in.

Sans goes around the green couch and flops down onto it not really caring what's on TV right now. He has his legs resting on the armrest because of how he flopped down.

They had brought pretty much any furniture from their old home to this one to save by not having to buy new ones.

Sans watches some boring news about traffic that included something about a crash just outside of the city. He turns away from the TV to look up to the ceiling. He thinks about how they are back on the surface once more and that they've been here longer than before. He hopes that maybe this time Frisk will leave resets alone and they'll be able to enjoy the rest of their lives here on the surface. He closes his eyes. "What a nice thought that is huh?" He keeps his voice down to not let Papyrus hear him. "Heh. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. But maybe I'll ask them about it if I feel that it is right to do so." His eyes open slightly when the smell of something delicious wafting in the air. "Mmm. Smells good Pap." He lets his voice go to a more normal volume as he doesn't mind if his brother hears him.

Papyrus's cooking skill has greatly increased after coming to the surface and has expanded greatly.

...

"D-Did I take a wrong turn?" A plump short yellow monster dressed in a black tank top and navy blue shorts looks around herself. "This place is a bit spooky." She glances to a few dark spots and swallows harshly as terrifying thoughts race through her mind causing her to swallow harshly. "I-I think I-I'll feel better w-when I get somewhere safer."

Clang!

The monster jumps quite a good distance only to spin around.

A garbage can was knocked over not far behind her and is slowing to a stop from rolling. It appears to have been empty as there isn't a mess left behind from it.

"O-Oh dear. D-Did my tail do that?" The monster looks around but sees no one. "M-Maybe it was. I-I really should be more careful." She turns around to continue on her way trying to calm herself down. "My soul is beating so fast. That scare is leaving temporary lingering effects. I should get going if I want them to leave."

An almost computer sounding gibberish sound comes from behind the monster causing said monster to freeze.

The monster slowly and shakily turns to try to see who or what exactly it is. "U-Um h-hello. Are y-you here lost o-or something?" She questions nervously wanting to take a step back but her feet won't move and her body is as stiff as a board.

"Not quite Dr. Alphys." A deep male voice says then moves closer to Alphys who raises her hands up to try to defend herself in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"Okay Sans let us get ready to head off then." Papyrus announces as they finish the dishes from their pancake breakfast. "We have work to do."

"Yeah. Right." Sans agrees and the two are about to head out when a frantic sounding knock comes to the door.

The two turn to the door both wondering who it could be.

Papyrus heads over in large strides and opens it to see who it is. "Oh Undyne hello." He greets. "What can we do for you?"

"Hey Paps. Have you seen Alphys?" Undyne questions looking rather hopeful at the skeleton. She is wearing a black tank top, dark jogging pants and her brown boots. She mostly has just taken to not wearing her armour anymore as she is mainly a gym teacher now.

"Not today so sorry no I haven't." Papyrus informs her and her ear fins droop in disappointed worry.

"Oh."

"What's up?" Sans asks coming over to the two who turn to him as he stands by Papyrus.

"Undyne is looking for Alphys." Papyrus explains and Sans's eyes flicker from Papyrus's eyes to Undyne.

Undynes expression shows great worry and sadness making Sans feel a little worried as well.

"Maybe she went out to grab something." Sans tries to cheer Undyne up though he hopes his feeling of that something bad happened is wrong. "Why not wait for her at the labs? If she doesn't show up then call us and we can look together."

"Yes! If Alphys does not return then all of us will help. It'll make it easier to cover more ground after all." Papyrus agrees and a little hope returns to Undynes expression.

"Yeah. Thanks guys. I'm gonna head to the labs then and see if she comes." Undyne confirms. "I'll also remind her to answer her phone. We'll see ya!" She turns and dashes off and Papyrus closes the door after a few moments.

"Well. Undyne will find her." Sans turns and heads towards the stairs.

"Sans! Don't we have to meet up with Frisk today to help with her representing monsters?" Papyrus questions making Sans pause.

"Yeah." Sans looks over his shoulder to his brother. "Some stuff from that meeting. But there'll be a few people from the government too." He and Papyrus had been given special jobs by Undyne and Frisk. He helps Frisk with the work that comes with being the monster ambassador and Papyrus is the body guard. He likes how it turned out because he doesn't have to be active other than helping with paperwork mostly.

The people have gotten used to how Sans and Papyrus dress which is in their usual style and they are left alone about it. They also let Frisk dress as she wants from the start while silently judging him and Papyrus but Frisk is a human kid after all.

An eleven year old who is doing this for an entire race has gotta have some respect right away. Especially with how good she is at it.

"We should make sure we're ready right away."

"Yes of course." Papyrus nods in agreement to this. "Lets go."

The two skeletons dress in their usual attire and head off to go meet up with Frisk. They make it to Toriels house since it's a school day off and Sans knocks on the door.

The house is two stories with a dark brown cozy looking home.

Toriel opens the door smiling especially when she sees the two that are standing there.

"What's up Torie?" Sans greets the female goat monster using the slightly shorter version of her name.

Toriel hasn't really changed her look so she pretty much looks the same as before.

Asgore was the main one to change his look out of the monsters that went to stop the fight between Asgore and Frisk. He now wears button up long sleeved floral printed shirts and jean blue pants instead of his usual outfit.

"I was just making sure that Frisk was ready to go Mr. Bones." Toriel greets back.

Sans chuckles while Papyrus winces. "We'll Miss Fluffy is the kid ready?" He asks back making Papyrus groan.

"Well at least those stupid nicknames are not as bad as those puns you two love so much." Papyrus rubs his skull between his eyes and the other two just laugh.

"Aw come on Paps. I thought you were having such a puntastic time."

"Oh my god Sans!" Papyrus slightly glares at his brother who laughs alongside Toriel.

Frisk pops out from behind Toriel who looks down noticing movement.

"Ah there we go my child." Toriel greets smiling.

Frisk is wearing her typical blue and pink stripped shirt with dark jeans and black runners. "Hey Sans. Hey Papyrus." She greets the two at the door.

"Sup kid. How's school?" Sans asks as they kind of watch Frisk. "You're just starting your second semester of I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah. I had a little trouble finding Mr. Wong's classroom so I arrived late but they are forgiving the first few days for that." Frisk explains to the two skeleton monsters.

"Oh. Well you know. That's because he's always in the 'wong' classroom." Sans begins with a shrug and ends in a wink.

"ARGGGGGGG!" Papyrus groans loudly while the others laugh.

Once the laughing dies down Toriel turns to Frisk.

"All set?"

"Yup. I'm all ready to go." Frisk tells her with a nod and Toriel nods as well.

"Okay. Enjoy yourself. Try to not be home late." Toriel nods. "And at least you won't feel bonely with these two at your side."

"Argggg!" Papyrus almost shouts while the others laugh a little.

"I'll bring her back when we're all done." Sans assures Toriel who nods.

"Much appreciated."

With a final goodbye the three head off riding in Papyrus's car to the location that they need to be in; the government headquarters. They arrive in style with Papyrus parking in the reserved spot for Frisk. They head inside with Papyrus making sure to lock the car.

A man in a business suit turns to them as they come inside. "Ah. Right on time as usual." He greets with a nod as an extra greeting. "Come. We have quite a bit of paperwork to finish." He leads the way to the usual meeting room where a few other members are waiting.

"Alright lets do this." Sans looks to the paper stacks a bit glad that they aren't too high so this shouldn't take up too many hours.

They settle down as Frisk and Sans work together on the paperwork and Papyrus stands behind them watcing for danger.

Papyrus being Frisks bodyguard kind of came with being Sans's as well. He is very alert and makes sure that the two are safe. He really cares for them after all as he acted pretty much the same way before getting the role, but he just does it more now as it's his job.

The paperwork does take awhile and finally after three hours the three are leaving the building.

"Man that took forever." Frisk stretchers her arms over her head. "Oh hey Undyne."

"Hm?" Sans turns like the others and they see Undyne racing towards them. "Undyne? What's up?"

"I need your help." Undyne explains slightly panting. "Alphys never showed up and I can't find her."

"It's okay well look together Undyne." Papyrus assures her with a confident smile and gleam in his eyes.

Sans turns to Papyrus. "Hey Pap. Can you take Frisk back to Toriel?" He asks in which his brother turns to him. "I can teleport but we still don't know how long it'll take. You know how she worries."

"Yes of course. Then I can help." Papyrus nods and Sans nods back.

"Yeah. After you drop Frisk off call me and I'll update you."

"Sounds like a plan." Papyrus agrees not losing confidence.

"Can I help?"

The three turn to Frisk who had been walking beside Sans holding his sleeve in her left hand.

"Only if Toriel allows it." Sans informs her as she turns to him. "I can't speak for her. Plus who knows what happened. Toriel would kill us if we let you just go into something dangerous."

"But I survived the underground." Frisk tries to reason with a hopeful expression.

"No time for this." Undyne almost snaps becoming impatient.

"Just ask Toriel if you can join." Sans hands Frisk to Papyrus then he heads off walking while Undyne runs.

"Hurry up!" Undyne calls turning to run backwards.

"I'll just teleport. I'll call you if I find anything." Sans disappears with his blue magic being visible for a moment as he teleports.

"Works for me." Undyne turns back around and jumps onto rooftops to get to the main road.

"Come on Frisk." Papyrus takes her hand and they head to his car but Frisk tries to watch where the other two had gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

"Oh I see." Toriels face looks rather worried as to be expected. "Well good luck."

"Thanks lady Toriel. Alphys is probably safe. I have to go before Undyne bugs me." Papyrus waves it off then he turns and goes to his car firing Sans a text that he's going to drive around a little to try to look for Alphys. He drives off while Frisk turns to Toriel.

"Mom?"

"Hm? Yes my child?" Toriel asks turning to Frisk letting their eyes meet.

"Can I join the search?" Frisk questions with hope that Toriel will say yes.

"Well..." Toriel glances away. "We should leave it to them for now." She turns back to her adopted human child. "Come. We can bake some pie. I promised to show you my special pie after all." She closes the door as they head inside but Frisk glances back over her shoulder feeling rather worried about what's going to happen.

...

"Come on Alphy babe." Undyne pleads quietly as she looks around herself. She sighs and pulls out her cell. "Maybe you'll answer." She hits the speed dial for Alphys then brings the phone to her ear fin as it begins to ring.

That's when a sound comes from the alley making her turn.

"ALPHYS!?" She dashes down the alleyway following the sound of the ringtone that she knows Alphys put for her. She keeps going hoping to find the other but skids to a stop when she arrives. She doesn't see anyone but the ring is coming from somewhere around here. She looks around her soul beating harshly in fear that Alphys is hurt or dead. "Alphys babe?" She questions hoping to get a response.

It takes her a little bit to notice a shadow falling over her from behind.

Meanwhile...

"Oh hey Paps." Sans greets as his brother comes over. "Did you decide to not drive anymore?"

"I looked over a good chunk with my car but I couldn't check everywhere so I decided to walk." Papyrus explains. "I want to be useful."

"You're helping. You're useful either way." Sans tells his brother who smiles happily then they both pause as they hear something. He turns around and Papyrus just looks up as they try to see the source of that song.

"Isn't that the anime love song?" Papyrus questions and Sans turns fully around instead of having his body twisted enough to look back.

"That's Alphyss phone! It's her ringtone for Undyne!" Sans takes the lead as they begin jogging in that direction trying to find the source. He is suddenly picked up and cradled in his brothers arms who picks up the pace to run.

Papyrus skids to a stop at the alleyway entrance where they are sure that the noise came from.

No one appears to be inside and Sans glances to the side noticing something on a green dumpster.

"Papyrus." Sans gets his brothers attention then nods to the objects in which the taller follows the direction. He gets a better look at the objects realizing that they are cell phones.

Papyrus moves one hand, the other keeps Sans held safely, towards them but Sans brings his hand up so the two come together stopping.

"Papyrus don't." Sans tells him and Papyrus turns to him. "If their cells are here then it means that they were taken." He glances to the girls phones for a moment then turns back to Papyrus who has let out a small shutter.

Papyrus's face has twisted in worry and fear about what will happen.

Sans takes Papyrus's hand into his own getting his attention back to him. "Well just get the police to try to see if they can find anything." He attempts to assure the other. "They'll have better luck than us."

"... Sans..."

"Yeah bro?"

"So you think that they'll be okay?" Papyrus's grip on Sans tightens slightly but he's careful to not hurt his smaller brother.

Sans meets Papyrus's eyes. "Paps. Undyne is strong and she's probably with Alphys now. They surely should be okay. They have each other."

"Yeah. You're right." Papyrus nods softly. "It's like they can do anything together." He turns away from the cell phones as if to not think about it right now.

Sans just keeps his eyes on his brother wanting to make sure that he'll be okay.

"Lets contact the police and see if they can find anything."

Sans just nods and releases Papyrus's hand so he can pull out his phone to contact the authorities.

It didn't take long for a small group of authorities to arrive along with greater dog who is trying to find a scent trail.

"So you followed the sound and found their cells." The officer repeats after the two had finished their explanation.

"Yeah. And we knew something happened to them so we did what we thought was the best." Sans confirms with a slight nod.

"Alright. I think that's it for now. We'll contact you if we need anything." The officer nods.

"Right. Thank you." Papyrus then leads Sans away but ends up just picking him up letting him wrap his arms and legs around his torso. He holds him securely with one arm along his lower back and butt area. He takes them home and sets Sans down on the couch before joining him. "What a day." He sighs.

Sans pulls out his phone texting Toriel about the news before putting his cell away. He leans against Papyrus who glances to him when he does so. He closes his eyes taking a moment to take in Papyrus's scent to try to calm him down. He can agree that it has been a long and slightly hectic day but his mind is thinking worriedly about all the abductions.

Something isn't right and it's getting worse.

"Sans?"

Sans almost jumps when Papyrus wraps an arm around his waist. He opens his eyes and raises his head enough to turn to look to his taller brother.

"Are you okay?" Papyrus asks worry very evident.

"I'm just worried." Sans admit glancing down his eyes falling half open. "I mean the abductions are getting worse and I'm worried about what's gonna happen."

"Sans." Papyrus's gone becomes serious and Sans looks up to Papyrus meeting his eyes in slight surprise upon hearing this tone. "I know that it might be scary and that we don't know what's going to happen next. But you should remember that I'll be ready to protect you. To help you through anything even if it's against whatever is going on right now. We don't know much about the abductions; but what I do know is that I'd rather fight to the bitter end no matter the cost if it meant protecting you, than letting someone take you away."

Sans blinks at this then smiles. "Heh. Thanks Paps. And I will do my best to watch out for you too."

Papyrus leans down placing his forehead against Sans's own and the two close their eyes softly. "You already do and I appreciate it so much." He informs his brother. "Never change Sans."

"You too Paps." Sans responds and the two of them spent the rest of the day on the couch cuddling while the tv is on. He's seen this movie that's on and he finds Jurassic park to be kind of interesting. He however feels comfy and safe on Papyrus's torso so it doesn't take long for him to drift off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Papyrus turns away from the movie to look to his brother finding him fast asleep. This sight makes him smile. "I'm gonna make sure that we both sleep in the same bed from now on so I can keep an eye on you." He promises quietly. "No one is taking my brother away from me." He leans down planting a kiss on Sans's skull before pulling away to lean back again. He closes his own eyes and after managing to turn off the TV he falls asleep too. He's always felt so relaxed whenever Sans would sleep on him that he often falls asleep as well unless he's walking.

Sans has used this a few times in the past to get Papyrus to sleep when he would refuse to.

When Sans wakes up he realizes that they are still on the couch so he raises his head to look to the other.

It is kinda dark but there is light as the sun is coming up so has some light to work with.

Sans sees that Papyrus is still sleeping. He lowers his head to lay it on his brothers chest again. He closes his eyes enjoying the cuddles for a while longer. He doesn't really want to move. He stays there until there is a shift from Papyrus in which he looks up.

Papyrus shifts then blinks awake with a slight groan. His half opened eyes slightly glance around then land on Sans. He smiles as Sans smiles back. "Good morning brother." He greets with a slight yawn. "What time is it?"

"Sunrise." Sans closes his eyes and Papyrus hugs him. "But can we stay like this? I mean I know we fell asleep early but I don't want to get up." He slightly nuzzles his brothers chest.

"That's fine with me." Papyrus agrees. "We don't have anything right away. Plus it'll be nice to just relax through all of this chaos." He stays there with Sans as they lay in silence just enjoying one another. He glances to the other again but finds that he's asleep again. He smiles and chuckles then tries to pull him a bit closer. "Maybe we can sleep in... Just this once..." His eyes slip closed and he falls back asleep. He figures him sleeping for so long is either Sans's sleeping so peacefully or that he hasn't been sleeping well just recently.

Sans is once again the first to awaken and he decides that no matter what time it is they should eat. He gets up carefully moving off of Papyrus then he heads to the kitchen. He knows where Papyrus leaves the recipes that Toriel shared with them. He pulls out one for pancakes and gets started. "I bet these will make Papyrus cheer up a bit." He mummers to himself as he works.

Papyrus opens his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose as he tries to wake up. He smells something yummy and slowly opens his eyes fully. "Sans?" He tilts his head down but sees no one sleeping with him. He sits up then gets up only to head to the kitchen. He looks inside and sees Sans cooking some pancakes.

Despite being a very excellent cook Sans doesn't cook often but Papyrus always enjoys when he does.

Papyrus heads over while Sans is finishing putting the pancakes on the plate. He wraps his arms around him making him pause then turn to him.

"Morning Paps." Sans greets the other.

"Morning Sans." Papyrus glances to the clock on the stove. "It's almost ten thirty."

"I think it's fine." Sans shrugs. "How about you sit at the table? I'll bring the food over."

"I don't usually say this but how about we watch the morning news and eat in the living room?" Papyrus suggests.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Sans agrees and with Papyrus's help they make sure the pancakes are all good, the stove is turned off then they head to the living room.

They each have a plate of pancakes and they sit in front of the couch as Papyrus turns the TV on.

He quickly finds the news then sets the remote down as they begin to eat.

"And in case you missed it from earlier there was two abductions yesterday. One of the great Doctor Alphys and the other the gym teacher Undyne. There is still no new information but due to the abductions escalating the FBI have taken a serious interest in the case. With the monsters full cooperation going on they hope to catch the kidnapper soon." The news reporter explains with the microphone by her face.

Sans swallows what's in his mouth before he speaks. "We could always change the channel..."

Papyrus nods and reaches for the remote to change the channel when the next part catches their attention.

"Oh what's this? We just got word that the king of monster kind, Asgore, seems to have vanished overnight. The FBI is putting a warning out for all monsters to be on guard more than normal."

Sans uses his magic and switches the channel before anymore is said. He looks to the romantic looking movie that's playing... He doesn't know the name of it.

They watch it while finishing their pancakes then turn off the TV when done.

"Um Sans." Papyrus begins after they put the dishes in the sink.

Sans turns to his brother to see him slightly glancing away and fiddling with his hands. "Yeah?"

"I know I probably shouldn't be saying this but... Can we just hang here for awhile?"

Sans smiles and places an assuring hand on his brothers hip since it's the easiest place to reach. "Yeah of course we can stay in the house for awhile."

Upon hearing the agreement Papyrus's face lights up in happiness. "Thank you!" He bends down putting his hands under Sans's armpits then lifts him up as he straightens. He holds him close hugging while Sans wraps his arms around his neck to return the favour.

...

Mettaton hums as he walks around backstage to head to get ready for the recording for his show. He is stopped however when a dark figure comes out of hiding in front of him. "Why hello there darling." He greets with his winning smile. "Are you perhaps a fan?" He questions leaning forward slightly keeping his smile on his face. "Well I'll have you know I always make time for my dear fans!" He stands tall and proud with one hand brought to his chest as he closes his eyes for a moment before opening them to look to the figure. "So how is it that I may help you? Do you need an autograph? Or perhaps you simply wish to say hello. Come now." He closes his eyes for s second before continuing and opening his eyes when he's done. "There's no need to be shy."

A smile widens on the figures face.

"Um. Where is Mettaton?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Papyrus and Sans are cuddling on the couch as the second movie ends. Papyrus is lounging back on the couch leaning slightly on the arm rest with Sans laying against his torso.

Sans nuzzles Papyrus's ribs a little tiredly.

Papyrus turns away from the Tv looking down to the smaller skeleton. "Sans. We really should get up."

"Aw Paps." Sans slightly yawns curling his body up a little more. "I don't wanna move. You're so comfy!"

"Sans please. At least let me go buy some snacks and maybe a few other dinner options." Papyrus can't help but smile at his brother though because in truth he wants him to remain as he is. He does to make sure that Sans takes care of himself as best as he can... But he doesn't want Sans's personality to change.

"Okay bro." Sans moves away letting Papyrus get up only to have a gentle grip come to his left arm. He is gently brought to his feet beside Papyrus who is already standing. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I'll feel better if you're safe at home here." Papyrus declines looking at his brother. "Don't worry I won't be gone long. I'll be going to the one closest to our place."

"Okay Papyrus." Sans nods and though he worries he knows that Papyrus can handle himself. He has to back down sometimes and let Papyrus be able to do what he can. "Just be careful." He adds watching Papyrus closely. "Please."

Papyrus smiles only to move closer in which he presses his teeth against Sans's skull in a kiss. "I will brother. I'll also be really fast so you don't have to worry."

Sans smiles and hugs Papyrus by wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thanks bro."

Papyrus returns the hug. "Don't worry about it."

They stay that way for a few moments before they pull apart looking into each other's eyes.

"I'll see you soon." Papyrus says his temporary goodbye. "If you start to worry too much then call me and I'll pick up? Okay? I promise."

Sans nods. "Yeah okay. Thank you so much. I'll see you when you get back."

Papyrus grins at Sans then he moves away and heads off heading out of the house making sure to shut the front door.

Sans stares at the front door for a little bit before turning away. He silently tells himself that Papyrus will be fine.

...

Papyrus's eyes flicker around as he walks trying to watch out for any suspicious movements.

So far anyone he passes mostly just walks right on past him so he feels a little relaxed about that. Plus there seems to be not really too many people in the area currently so it's not like it's hard to watch the others just in case.

Papyrus looks to the small food store that's just up ahead only after about five minutes of walking. He pauses when a shadow passes over him and he spins around to look to who is there. He is ready to summon a bone attack if the other seems hostile or suspicious.

The other pauses and looks at Papyrus.

"What is it?" Papyrus questions the other who just moves closer. He quickly summons a bone that he throws at the other to try to stop the advances. His eyes widen when it doesn't work and the other leaps at him while he uses a bone that he summoned to stab at the other.

The other just takes it and doesn't stop or back off.

...

Sans pulls out his phone looking down at it as he checks the time before turning to the direction that the front entrance is at. "Where is Papyrus?" He wonders to himself watching the area he expects his brother to burst through, but after about two minutes there is nothing. He looks away down to his phone and decides to try to call the other. He dials Papyrus's number from speed dial then brings it to his skull hoping for an answer. He listens to the rings as it just rings a ring after a ring. He frowns when Papyrus's voicemail starts up. He moves the phone to look to it ending the call only to try again.

One ring...

Two rings...

Three rings...

Four rings...

Five rings...

...

"Hello there! You've reached the great Papyrus! Unfortunately I am unable to come to the phone but if you would be so kind as to leave a message. Well. The Great Papyrus will return as soon as possible. Promise! Thanks for calling!"

Sans sighs softly at the sound of the voice mail. "Hey Paps." He ribs the back of his neck with his free hand. "Maybe you didn't pick up because you were running maybe after you realized that you were taking a while. If not then please call me and tell me what happened. I hope to see or hear from you soon." He hangs up once done and stares worriedly at his phone wondering if Papyrus is really okay out there or not.

What if he was attacked by some human for their own reasons?

What if someone wasn't paying attention and hit him with their car?!

What if he got KIDNAPPED!?

"I should have gone with him! What kind of big brother am I letting him go alone while it's dangerous to go out?!" Sans closes his eyes a little tightly and shakes his head a little. "No. I've got to have trust in Papyrus. In my little brother. He's strong." He opens his eyes after he stops shaking his head. "He can do this." He sits there hoping to wait it out and see if Papyrus really does come just bursting in as he would expect from the other.

After a while Sans begins to pace unable to help it.

He is anxious for Papyrus to return and after a little of that he stops to turn back to the front door.

Still nothing.

He sighs heavily then pulls out his cell dialling Papyrus's number then bringing it up to his ear.

No one answered the call.

Sans decides to leave another message when it comes time to. "Papyrus where are you? Please. Try to call me as soon as possible. I just want to know that you're okay." He ends the message with that then hunches over with his arms hanging at his sides head down. "Please be okay Papyrus." He quietly says to no one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

"This is bad." Sans brings his hands to his skull as it's getting a little late but still nothing. "Oh dear Asgore this can't be happening. Papyrus is gone." He closes his eyes taken a deep breath then opens them again. "I'll go see if I can find him." He teleports outside then heads along the path he knows that Papyrus takes to the store. He looks around yet still sees no sign of the other. He can see the store now and still no sign of his brother. His foot kicks something and he looks down stopping in his walking.

Its Papyrus's cell.

Sans falls to his knees staring in horror at the abandoned cell on the sidewalk. "No." He shakily reaches towards it and his hand hovers over it still shaking. "No. No! No! NO!" He falls forward slamming his fists down against the concrete. His eyes shut tightly as tears fall from them. "I'm sorry Paps. I should have gone with you!" He sobs to himself. "I should have protected you!" He lowers his head a little more pausing to release a few sobs. "I should have been a better brother. Even on the surface I fail you." He stays there for a little bit crying before he calms down. He sits up and raises his hands one at a time to wipe away any remaining tears sighs sniffle. He reaches over when done and grabs Papyrus's cell phone. He gets up to his feet then teleports back home for now. He sits down on the couch with his elbows on his knees as he stares at the cell in his hands. "I need to find you but how am I supposed to do that." He talks to himself only to lower his head with a sigh as he closes his eyes for a moment. "Sorry Paps." He stays on the couch not really noticing the time passing by as he loses himself in his thoughts.

...

"Okay Frisk." Toriel sits down beside the human in the couch and they look at each other meeting their eyes. "You remember what I said don't you? About if something happens?"

Frisk nods with a small mhm of confirmation. "But what about you?"

Toriel smiles and reaches over slightly ruffling Frisks hair. "Don't worry about me. Just get to safety and it'll be okay. Alright?"

"Okay mama." Frisk agrees a little reluctantly.

"Good." Toriel feels relieved that Frisk has agreed to this and it's like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders.

Both jump slightly when a knock on the front door is heard and Toriel looks to the clock.

"It's a little late isn't it?" Toriel says to herself reading the clock then the knock comes again this time a little more demanding. "Frisk. Go to the kitchen. If I tell you then go out the back okay?" She tells Frisk looking to said human.

Frisk nods and heads that way while Toriel heads for the front door with the knock coming again. She listens as Toriel opens the door.

"Hello how may I help you?"

This is followed by some strange noise then Toriel gasps.

"Get away! What are you doing!?"

Frisk turns to the back door knowing that she probably should go but a part of her wants to stay and help goat mom.

"Frisk go!" Toriel calls out and at that Frisk turns tears in her eyes running out the back door.

Frisk heads for the gate of the wood fence going right across the backyard for it. She opens it and dashes through going through the alley way. She wipes her wet eyes trying to rid them of tears while she keeps going.

...

Sans jumps when the front door that he hadn't noticed that he had left unlocked, slams open.

Papyrus's cell jumping from his hands and clattering onto the floor completely fine.

Sans turns to look to the front door quick and hopeful with his left eye glowing and the right black. He blinks in surprise then a panting Frisk jogs over to him. "Frisk!?" He questions in surprise and Frisk leans against his legs trying to catch her breath. He uses his magic to shut the door locking it this time. "What happened? What's going on?"

"Toriel told me... To come here..." Frisk pants and Sans lifts her onto the couch placing her next to him to let her rest. "Something attacked and she made me promise to leave to find you as it's a safe place." She is starting to catch her breath and can speak a little easier.

"So whoever did this got Torie too huh?" Sans turns away to look down for a moment only to turn back to Frisk who places a hand on his arm.

"Papyrus?"

Sans sighs looking away again and he looks to the cell on the floor with his normal eyes. "Taken."

"Oh." Frisk leans back against the couch taking her hand away at that answer.

Sans slightly turns his head but mostly moving his eyes to look to Frisk. "Did you get a look at what or who has been doing this?"

Frisk shakes her head. "I couldn't really hear whoever it was speak and there was a wall separating us because I went to the back door then when I was told to run... I went out the back gate."

Sans watches Frisk for a moment then he puts an arm around her pulling her close so she can lean against him. "She just wanted you to be safe." He tells her. "Knowing that you are safe will give her peace wherever she is right now."

Frisk nods then slightly looks up to Sans. "Sans? What do we do now?"

Sans pauses at this looking down to the other then he glances away mostly looking straight ahead of himself. He blinks letting his eyes become only half open. "I... I don't know Frisk..." He answers honestly. "I don't know." He repeats not long after as Frisk slightly snuggles against him more. He stays there with Frisk and he tries to think of what they are to do. He turns to look to the young human not too long later and smiles the softest smile at seeing that the other seems tired. He watches as Frisks eyes droop closed and she slips into the land of dreams. "At least one of us will have an easier time sleeping tonight." He speaks a little quietly to himself and he shifts carefully moving Frisk to lay down on the couch, letting him stand. He heads to grab a blanket and comes back putting the dark blue soft to the touch blanket over Frisks body. "There we go." He picks up Papyrus's cell and heads to the kitchen placing it on the kitchen table. He keeps his hand over it as he looks to where it is though it's mostly covered by his hand. "We'll figure something out." He finishes speaking then he turns removing his hand as he leaves the cell on the table. He heads out of the kitchen making sure that the Tv and lights are off. He spares a final glance to the sleeping Frisk before he heads towards the stairs. He heads upstairs and goes into his room sitting down on his bed like how he was on the couch. His head down and gaze thoughtful as he tries to figure out what they're supposed to do now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

"Ugh this sucks." A groan is heard sounding a little loud in the empty underground.

Mainly by the waterfall area as that's where the source of the voice is coming from.

A human figure floats along a little above the ground though still moving forward. The human has red coloured eyes, rosy cheeks, light brown hair reaching the top of the green and yellow shirt collar and dark brown pants with black runners. "Why did it have to happen like this? It could have been fun had I been listened to. Seriously when are they gonna reset?" The human groans eyes closing for a moment then opening half way. "Now what am I supposed to do?" The human jumps when a strange sound comes from behind. "Huh?" The human spins around to see a goopy looking black and white monster.

"Pardon me. Forgot not many know that language." The monster apologizes staring with an unblinking gaze. "I said so I've finally found you."

"Found me?" The human questions giving a confused look. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Do you regconize me?" The monster moves closer leaning its face closer to the humans. "Take a look at my face. We've met a few times before everything happened."

The human slightly squints leaning close to analyze the face better only to pull back opening their eyes fully with a blink. "W.D. Gaster. The royal scientist that went missing."

The monster, Gaster, chuckles and pulls back. "Ah. You do remember me Chara." He seems pleased with that.

"What happened to you? You look so different and not many even really remember you. I thought you were dust. Where have you been all this time?" Chara questions seeking answers.

"Well I've finally recovered enough strength to leave where I was trapped. Lets just say I was betrayed much like you were. And when I was the memories outside became corrupted which is why it took you a moment to remember me." Gaster responds holding Charas gaze as best as he can and he moves back a little. "Come. We have some important matters to discuss." He turns taking the lead as they head further into the waterfall area.

Chara floats after him now curious to what he is planning.

They arrive to a grey door.

Chara blinks at it head slightly tilted. "I didn't see this door here before."

"It's been on the fritz of appearing or not appearing. A side effect of the betrayal done onto me." Gaster explains then revealing a skeletal hand with a hole in the middle he opens the door revealing dark green walls, black ceilings and concrete flooring. "After you." He gestured inside and Chara heads inside followed after by Gaster who closes the door behind himself.

The two venture deeper into the area and Chara looks around noticing that there is a few turns leading into rooms.

Most look to be storage but there's one room that almost looks like a cell though they keep going.

They arrive to a large room that has some dark areas along with a giant skull machine.

The machine almost looks like narrow dragon head with four metal arms with no hands coming from each side like a square to the mouth.

There is a few control panels with a bunch of buttons mostly unlabelled, to a far wall is a wood table with a full chemistry set setup on it and there's one slight corner area that is like a gap but has darkness hiding it. The main part is mostly clean however and very much open.

"Okay. Gaster." Chara watches Gaster arms crossed. "We're here. What did you want to discuss?"

Gaster turns to face Chara and gives a smile as best as he can. "You may be a ghost now but there is one thing that we do share." He tells the other. "We have a thirst for revenge. We both have been wronged. And we can achieve our revenge. Together."

Chara blinks at this proposal.

"Here at last." Gaster moves forward closer to Chara. "You'll finally have your chance. In your grasp. The means to seek your vengeance." He smirks at the human ghost. "You will see the life you should be living. Free from her oppressive regime

You've been hiding in the shadows

Waiting for the proper moment." He snaps and as he adds about Chara hiding in the shadows something appears then vanishes after that sentence.

Behind Chara is Frisk or well an image of Frisk; she stands there her back turned to Chara with white wings as well as a golden halo and her face looks blank with no real detail.

Charas head is lowered slightly but his eyes glancing back with half open as if sad. Once the image is gone he turns back to Gaster blinking his eyes open to normal. He now has a slightly interested look.

"Now it's time to attack the daylight!" Gaster brings his hands up and clenches them by his chest with a wide smirk. He lets an image of Sans to appear behind himself.

Sans is standing with his back to Gaster and no detail on his face. He is standing there head slightly down and hands in his pockets. He disappears after Gaster says the word daylight.

Gaster lowers his hands to his sides keeping his gaze on Chara. "And claim what's rightfully yours!"

Chara smirks and slightly glances back as if imaging his victory.

"He will fall and be crushed." Gaster lets the image of a rocky looking cave take up the place.

It also shows Sans falling to his stomach on the ground then he opens his eyes looking at Gaster.

Gaster is standing there watching Sans. "Under me. Victim to my hate." He smiles evilly and he becomes almost like a shadow with his face.

This shadow version seems to be able to shift shapes easier as he creates a snake like tail.

"Revenge." Gaster continues as he moves over closer towards Sans as if getting ready to attack.

Sans looks a little fearful of this shadowy Gaster.

The shadowy Gaster wraps his tail around Sans surrounding him then it is looking evilly at him with a wide smile. He raises his hands as if getting ready to attack.

Sans, who is still on the ground, has a hand raised as if pleading with the shadow to stop.

"Then at long last I will feel some peace. Finally free from his lies." Gaster summons a cracked Gaster blaster that has purple eyes with a small gap between it and the other two. He makes it change up only to blast Sans with its purple beam attack.

Then the image changes to Frisk falling down like Sans did then looking to Chara.

"She will fall and be crushed." Chara has appeared to have moved over from the side though now stands kind of beside Frisk. He is also standing on the ground instead of floating. "Under me." He smirks at Frisk who looks fearful. "Victim to my hate." He raises his head as he had lowered it to look menacing and his eyes glow red for a moment. "Revenge." He points a hand at Frisk. "Then at long last." He lets a red magic surround Frisk who lowers her head as if in pain. She lowers her hand back to her side. "I will feel some peace." He starts to turn around as Frisk is still surrounded by magic. "Finally free." He stands there legs apart and he is standing tall as well. He smiles in contempt while Frisk fades away in the background. "From her lies!"

With that the image disappears showing the location that they actually are in again.

"Can you feel a new surge of power." Gaster offers a hand slightly with the other behind his back. "And at your feet soon she will cower." He lowers his hand bringing it back to behind his back joining with the others "Deep inside you know that she must pay." He moves closer and moves around behind Chara placing a hand on his shoulder. He moves his other hand out almost as if to emphasize his point. "Revenge is the only way." He lowers his hand as he speaks even closing his eyes for a moment then he releases Chara.

"For too long I've had to suffer!" Chara leans forward a little eyes shut a little tightly, only to raise slightly and look to Gaster by just moving his eyes as Gaster slightly brings his arms around him.

"Justice!" Gaster meets Charas gaze. "For all of your pain."

"Living life is so much tougher." Chara gains the look of a scowl on his face as he turns to look more towards in front of him.

"Until she's made to pay!" He has a smaller image of Frisk standing tall at the start of the sentence then falling by the end looking hurt.

The image vanishes pretty quickly and is replaced once again by the look of a cave.

Sans and Frisk seem to be attempting to escape from great danger and Sans even slightly glances back in worry as well as fear.

"He will fall and be crushed." Gaster, by the end of that sentence is shown knocking Sans down onto the ground by jumping on him. "Under me. Victim to my hate." He keeps one foot on his back then lowers himself so he can look smirking at Sans's face, even though Sans's eyes are closed. "Revenge." He slightly glances back to Frisk who let out a gasp then an angered sound. "Then at long last."

Chara however tackles Frisk sending her flying to the ground skidding slightly while he stays on his feet.

Frisk looks up in fear and surprise at Chara who stands with one foot in front of the other smirking widely.

"I will feel some peace, finally free." Gaster turns back to Sans his smile widening. He seems to have Sans trapped, he had backed off right after Chara attacked Frisk, in dark thick vines.

Sans has these vines wrapped around his arms, legs and torso as if to keep him down.

"From his lies!" Gaster sends an attack thats a group of bones at Sans from his hand that he flicks in the short skeletons direction.

This image changes to Frisk who is now running to try to escape as Chara chases.

"She will fall and be crushed." Chara is advancing on Frisk.

Frisk skids to a stop and a spike is falling down right towards her. She crouches covering herself by bringing her arms up to protect her head.

"Under me. Victim to my hate." Chara surrounds the spike with magic and tosses it away in which Frisk looks up in terror at the others evil face. "Revenge." He slightly turns as Frisk tries to run again but the same dark vines that Sans had seemed to be stuck in shoot up from the ground grabbing her.

Frisk is stopped in her tracks and almost trips as her left ankle is grabbed. She slightly hunches over as her arms one by one are grabbed. Her other leg also being grabbed ahold of.

"Then at long last." Chara adds watching it with satisfaction.

Frisk turns in fear at Chara who slashes a knife at her hitting her in the back. She closes her eyes tightly in pain at the impact.

"I will feel some peace, finally free." Chara watches as Frisk falls to the ground then looks up almost as if wanting to laugh. "From her lies!"

The image disappears showing reality once more instead of a show of thought of possibilities.

Chara is looking almost as if in a daydream of the possibilities that can be done.

"I can feel all of my power returning." Gaster speaks this part a little quieter but not by much as Chara is not paying attention for a few moments. He is looking at his hands that he brought up to look to. "All I needed was the opportunity and new direction for shared revenge." He lowers his hands after clenching them into fists then chuckles in a rather evil way.

In the darkness Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton and Papyrus share a glance to each other. They can see each other and whats around them but they are in some kind of darkness. They are held there by chains around their necks that prevent them from using magic by blocking it.

Toriel has called out to Chara but the ghost didn't seem to hear his former mother so she had to give up. She knew that she couldn't reach her dead child from where she is now.

All they can do right now is watch which is what they do as they turn back to the scene just as it continues.

"He/She will fall and be crushed." The two are speaking at the same time now as both similar goals seem to be agreed upon. "Under me. Victim to my hate." They let an image of Sans and Frisk appear looking defeated before them. "Revenge." They prepare to finish the job.

Chara holding a knife out in his left hand slightly by his head with the blade pointing away from his head. His smirk remaining on his face.

Gaster has a few bones summoned behind him and his right hand is raised holding it so it seems like is fingers kind of flopped from whatever he was doing.

"Then at long last I will feel some peace, finally free from her lies!" The two lower are like that for the last bit then when the image of Frisk and Sans vanishes they lower their weapons slash attacks. The two turn to each other facing one another both smiling.

"You liked what you saw." Gaster states watching Chara. "We cooperate with each other and we exact our revenge. I can provide us with science and magic. You can help spy and take care of that human so she won't get in my way of taking down Sans." He keeps his focus on Chara right now. "We can figure out more later. But for now... Do we have a deal?"

"That we do." Chara agrees and the two shake hands to seal the agreement.

"Good. Then we shall prepare." Gaster uses darkness to take the two of them elsewhere.

The group who had just watched that turn to each other once more.

"Hey Papyrus do you know anything about this?" Undyne asks as focus shifts towards Papyrus.

"No." Papyrus admits looking worried. "But what I do know is that if Sans did something then he would have done it for a good reason. Like that something was really wrong with whatever happened as he picks up on when something's wrong pretty quickly."

"He does seem to know before any of us if something wasn't right about a situation or person." Undyne nods in agreement to that.

Papyrus nods as well. "He doesn't go out of his way to harm anyone unless he absolutely had to." He adds. "So there has to be a good reason to all of this. Whatever happened."

"We need to send a message to warn Sans before something happens." Toriel speaks up looking like a concerned mother. "Frisk will have already ran to Sans by now so she'll at least be with him."

"Mettaton!" Alphys turns to the robot who turns to look to her while the rest turn to them. "You c-could deliver the message."

"Me?" Mettaton blinks upon hearing this.

"Well you s-should be able to take your soul and move out of your b-body." Alphys explains. "I made sure s-so if needed like for an emergency then you c-could do that." She explains looking nervous. "It's not t-tested." She fiddled with her hands nervously. "But you are the only one who might be able t-to get the warning to Sans. The rest of us are s-stuck by these magic blocking restraints. What you c-can do doesn't require magic and move your soul."

"Oh why of course!" Mettaton smiles at this. "I shall try that and after I deliver the message I shall come back to update you all." He closes his eyes and focuses then the heart on his stomach area stops glowing. He moves himself up and out of his body. He looks kind of like Napstablook but pink with a pink soul. He also has a little hair that looks like his robot bodies hair just pink with blue ends. His eyes have eyelashes on them and he flies off going through a wall to head off while the rest watch.

"Hurry." Alphys slightly pleads a little quietly in worry.

AN:

Song is Revenge from Princess Trixie sparkle and was the inspiration for this story.

I hope you're enjoying so far! Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to get ice cream!

Kitkat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

It's the next day and Sans along with Frisk are in the living room both sitting on the couch.

"Right now our best chance is to stay inside for a bit if possible." Sans lays back on the couch so he is laying down but making sure Frisk has room. "Well need to think. Figure something out but it's not gonna be easy."

Frisk slightly turns her head towards the skeleton worriedly. She moves climbing onto Sans who looks down to her. She lays on his torso closing her eyes as if right now she needs this for comfort.

Sans turns to the ceiling bringing one hand to be slightly tucked behind his head on the arm rest. He brings his other hand up to gently pet Frisks hair trying to assure her for now. He knows that despite all that she has done and continue to do she is still young.

This has to be a bit much for her especially as it has targeted those she cares for deeply.

The worry.

The fear.

The uncertainty.

So many bad emotions brought up from this whole thing.

He knows that it's hard on both of them so he doesn't mind sharing some comfort with her.

They stay like for awhile then slightly jump hearing a call of hello.

Sans sits up and brings his arms around Frisk ready to protect her as his one eye lights up with the other being just an empty looking eye socket.

The voice sounds familiar but they still can't take chances.

"Who's there?" Sans demands moving hand out as if ready to attack.

Around the corner comes a pink ghost who brightens upon seeing the two.

"You are safe!" The ghost comes over to the couch then floats above the other arm rest. "Calm down." He seems to have noticed that Sans is ready to defend the two of them. "It's me. Mettaton! Surely you can recognize me even in this form darlings."

Frisk giggles and moves out of Sans grip in which he lets her. "That's Mettaton alright." She moves closer to the ghost and Sans blinks letting his eyes turn back to normal. She is now sitting on the couch on her own and Sans is sitting next to her.

Sans also lowers his hand stuffing both into his pockets. "Do you also have this form huh?" He questions looking the other form of Mettaton.

"Yes." Mettaton admits. "But there's no time. I was sent to give you a message about the missing monsters."

Frisk and Sans look at him with serious faces upon hearing those words.

"Tell us everything you know." Sans demands and Mettaton does his best to sit down on the couch doing it quite well, sitting on the other side of Sans.

"Well. I got taken and was placed with everyone else. Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys and even Papyrus." Mettaton begins his explanation. "The abductor is this melty looking skeleton in black and scars above his one eye then below the other. We witnessed our abductor and Charas ghost talk about revenge on you two. They have agreed to help each other of accomplish their revenge." He looks to the two who look a little surprised. "I was sent here to warn you about all of this. They're planning to kill both of you for the sake of revenge."

"Did you say a melty looking skeleton in black and having scars on his face?" Sans questions in which Frisk and Mettaton turn to him with curious faces.

"Yeah. So you do indeed know him?" Mettaton confirms. "Or well you still remember whatever happened. Can you explain why those two want you two dead?"

Sans looks down and slightly away. "I didn't think he'd come back." He admits almost quietly then he sighs closing his eyes as he does so. He opens his eyes half way once done and is looking in the general direction of the other two. "I guess an explanation is in order." He states. "You see. That melty monster is named W. D. Gaster. The old royal scientist before Alphys." He begins.

"So he's really smart." Frisk speaks up and Sans nods before continuing.

"He however was damaged from torture of the war. It left psychological influences on him. He didn't care about much other than his work." Sans tells them. "And he was the one who raised me and Papyrus... If you can really call it that..."

"What do you mean?" Frisk asks in curiosity.

"So he was your father?" Mettaton adds also curious.

"We didn't really consider him like that." Sans informs them. "He treated us as nothing more than test subjects. He just did whatever he wanted. We were often locked up one way or another if it wasn't time for a test."

"But that's horrible!" Frisk gasps her eyes widening.

"I learned that he planned on killing us to use our souls on the barrier. Killing us and harvesting our souls. He had been planning on making our souls so he could do so. There was no way to say it would even work and our souls would probably be destroyed against the barrier. He planned on just taking more monsters until he finally did it if it didn't work with me and Papyrus's souls. We were still young at the time but we had to get away from him. So we took our chance to escape when he let his guard down. It was when we were taken out for a test. He was working on a machine that he planned on trying on us. He was about to use it but he realized it need a quick adjustment. I took that moment to try to free us. I gathered up as much magic as I could knowing that I had to stop him or else he will hunt us down or even hurt someone else. I used my magic to seal him away. I have magic over time and space after all but not in the way that Frisk does." He glances to Frisk slightly for a brief moment.

Frisk gives the softest smile then Sans glances away to continue with what he was saying.

"My magic works a little differently than Frisks ability does. I can't reset though I can do other things. Back to the story. It ended up with the lab beginning to be taken from existence so I grabbed Papyrus and together we found a way out though Papyrus was still pretty young. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't remember any of it. And any nightmares don't really count. We never really talked about it unless it was as a nightmare. Papyrus didn't really like to go to sleep so I found ways to calm him down so he can sleep. Reading a story is the main way to do so. The nightmares have pretty much calmed down over the years but sometimes it still comes back. Anyways. The door we escaped from vanished."

"So that's why I didn't notice anything on that." Frisk states and Sans nods in confirmation before continuing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

"We were left on our own and after I found a hiding place in a small cave under some rocks we rested. I had used a lot of magic after all. We only had each other and sure we would sometimes have to steal just to stay alive... It was either that, digging in garbage or begging for money and hoping that we get enough to get something. I found out that memories of Gaster had become corrupted from what I had done so anyone who isn't me or Papyrus didn't seem to remember him. We made an abandoned shack we found our home at the time that was right outside of the city. But in the end l met Asgore after having been chased from trying to find some food. I had teleported and he saw me appear without noticing him being there. He offered me a job as a sentry and I accepted." Sans takes a moment to pause before continuing. "He came with me as I went back to Papyrus and offered us a place in Snowdin to live in. I also agreed to that happy that I could at least give Papyrus a better life. Papyrus enjoyed helping me and he was homeschooled by me. Seeing as how I had to raise him on my own. And that's how we ended up there."

"So it was you who sealed Gaster away." Mettaton slightly gasps and Sans nods.

"Yes. He seemed surprised when I did. He did seem to just expect us to do as he says and to follow him through with it." Sans adds. "It was like he never expected us... Well me mainly as Papyrus was just backup... To do something like that."

"So he wants revenge on you feeling like he's been betrayed by you." Frisk points out and Sans nods.

"More than likely it is the reason for revenge." Sans looks down. "I thought it would be over when I sealed him away... But now..." He closes his eyes with a sigh before he continues eyes still closed. "Now those who had nothing to do with it are being dragged into this." He opens his eyes half way and turns feeling a hand on his arm. He sees Frisk who gives an assuring look to him.

"It's not your fault Sans." Frisk tells him. "You did what you had to."

"That is most definitely true Sansy boy." Mettaton speaks in agreement slightly turning his head with his 'I'm fabulous' look.

"Plus Chara is there." Frisk reminds them. "And it's because of me. I left Chara in the underground. After I saved Asriel Chara was trapped underground instead of being attached to me." She explains. "Chara and Asriel had to be left down there. I guess Chara who was like a devil on my shoulder felt like I betrayed him by doing that instead of siding with him." She tells them.

"Either way." Sans speaks and attention is turned from Frisk to him. "There's this mess that we are in. They'll come for us expecting to have the upper hand."

"So do we just fight them?" Frisk questions and Sans brings his right hand to his head just above his right eye.

"But they might be too strong. There'll be no reasoning with them." Sans tells the two slightly looking down with just his eyes. "Well need to be crafty in how we go about this."

"Hold on." Mettaton speaks up and the two look to him. "If Chara is stuck in the underground how will they come to us?"

"Gaster might try taking them out the same way he brought you guys in." Sans points out. "Either that or use the magic possibly with a machine that he may have built in the time he was trapped in his lab, from those he captured to allow Chara to leave."

"There's another possibility." Frisk speaks up in which the two turn to her. "Maybe they kidnapped everyone to lure us to them. As in maybe they want us to come to them."

"Huh." Sans slightly looks away to his lap. "That's a good possibility." His eyes flicked side to side as if thinking before he closes them with a slight sigh. "We'll probably have to go to them if we don't want anything to happen to the others."

"Okay so me and you will head to where Gaster and Chara are and find a way to stop them." Mettaton beams in exitment and slightly turns his head away closing his eyes. He wished he had his hands so he could put one to his chest and the other to his forehead. "Oh the great adventure! The thrill! The danger!"

"I'm coming too!" Frisk announces in which Mettaton and Sans look to her.

"Sorry kid. It's too dangerous. You're better off staying here." Sans informs her and Frisk gives him a determined look with her hands clenched into fists by her chest.

"I can help! I know Chara and I can do this! I'm strong like you guys!" Frisk tells them as if trying to leave no room for any arguments.

"But darling Sans is right, it really is going to be extremely dangerous." Mettaton informs Frisk in an agreement with what Sans said. "Let us deal with this. It won't be just me and Sans. If we can find a way to free the others then they can join in to help as well. It'll be okay. You just need to stay here where it's safe and wait."

"I'm coming too!" Frisk demands leaning forward with her hands between her thighs on the couch. "I won't get in the way! I will be helpful."

"Darling." Mattaton begins while Sans watches Frisk for a moment.

"You're not taking no for an answer huh?" Sans states more than he was asking as he spoke before Mettaton could say another word.

Frisk closed her eyes shaking her head causing her hair to fly as she does so. Her vocal cords make a sound as confirmation that she will not take no for an answer. She stops after a moment of doing that and opens her eyes looking in the direction of the other two.

"Alright kid." Sans gives in. "But only if you promise to be careful."

Frisk nods in acceptance to that.

"Okay. I have a plan." Sans informs them turning to look forward.

"Great then you can tell us what it is and we can get going." Mettaton says but Sans softly shakes his head then when he stops his eyes are looking in Mettaton direction.

"Not quite. There's something we have to do before we do anything else."

Frisk and Mettaton share a glance to each other each letting their eyes meet as their wonder what Sans has planned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

"So that's what happened." Sans finishes the explanation to the humans that Frisk usually works with over matters concerning monsters.

They are all sitting at a oval shaped table and are facing the three with Frisk sitting and the other two standing on either side of Frisk. They seem to be acting like the three are at the head of the table. Those listening to the three all mostly have business sitting poses as almost all of their arms are on the table. Some have their arms crossed resting on the wooden table and others have their elbows on the table with their fingers intertwined by their chin.

The professional look, feel and feeling of expectation coming from the group of those in suits do not intimidate the three; they are mostly used to it by now.

"If you knew of such a monster then why didn't you say something before?" One of the male members question with a demanding glare sent in Sans's direction.

"I thought that he was gone forever." Sans explains almost like a reminder. "I had no idea he would or even did come back. Not until Mettaton here told us what happened while there."

"And you want to just go in there by yourself but for us to assume the worst if you don't return in twenty four hours?" A woman demands slamming her hands down onto the table only once wanting her question answered.

"And if it's time to assume the worst then you'll need to try to take them down." Sans confirms. "But we know these two better than the rest of you at the moment. We don't know for sure how long the captured monsters have so there is no time to explain everything. Besides. They want us. They'll stick around if we go against them. If we just send in an army blindly there's a chance the two might escape. I don't think you want that."

The group share glances with one another in contemplation. They turn back as one man speaks up.

"So you want us to go blindly into there when you don't return?" The man questions.

"Not completely blind. They have some magic. I would suggest using what you use against monsters as one is a ghost and the other a goopy like monster. You'll have a better chance with weapons against monsters. But if we do it you won't have to waste manpower on the enemies and the problem will be solved this time around. I don't plan on making the same mistake twice. Plus they or well one at least will kill those that come in with us putting a bunch of people in danger when there is no need for that as we have the chance to stop them." Sans explains. "Does that mean you will agree?"

The group look around once more before turning back and most voice their support drowning out the few protestors.

Sans and Frisk look rather pleased with the result.

"Thank you." Sans closes his eyes for a moment. "We will be leaving around 6:30 this evening. Remember twenty four hours."

"Good luck." A man tells them getting a nod in return and the meeting comes to a close.

Mettaton, Frisk and Sans leave the room together as Sans leads them to the path to leave.

"Son now it's time that you tell us what you're planning right?" Mettaton questions moving closer to Sans.

"Yes. I'll explain but let's make sure we have anything that we might need. Mainly Frisk. Like some form of protection and at least one weapon." Sans glances to Frisk after mentioning her and Frisk nods in agreement to that.

"Fair enough." Mettaton agrees also glancing to the human as well.

So the three head to the skeleton brothers house to prepare.

"Okay kid." Sans has them in the kitchen for the moment. "We gotta make sure you'll be able to defend yourself." He glances around the kitchen which is his first thought of where to get a weapon here.

"I can work with a knife." Frisk offers and Sans pauses the genocide run flashing through his mind.

The knife stained with a mixture of blood and dust.

The heartbreak of not being able to get there to save his brother in time.

The pain of being killed and feeling his body painful disintegrate into dust.

He blinks reminding himself to focus and gives a nod to agree and to try to shake away the memory. He has times he wishes that he couldn't remember other timelines but it was never up to him about that especially not with the magic he was born with. "Okay how about this one?" He grabs one larger one that has hardly been used, seeing as how Papyrus has his favourites to use but likes to also likes using his fists.

Frisk nods and Sans carefully hands it to her.

"It's a little sharp but it'll be good for attacking if needed." Sans warns her then almost has a chuckle. "Oh man. If Torrie was here she'd probably give me a lecture about kids not having knives."

Frisk looks down to the knife worriedly with half open eyes.

"Ah. Sorry for bringing that up." Sans apologizes seeing her face. "I'll hold back and keep those away until we're done and they've been rescued." His mind has focused on Papyrus as his soul aches to know if he's okay. He blinks in surprise when he suddenly feels arms around him. He looks down and sees Frisk hugging him trying to not hit him with the knife. "Heh. You're really something kid." He gently pets her head in a soothing manner and his other hand rests on her shoulder slash upper arm.

"Allow me to join darlings! You cannot leave out me in this!" Mettaton floats over and leans slightly on his side against Frisks back in the manner of giving a hug. "You'll just have to excuse me not having arms dearie seeing as my body that matches my beauty is not here with me right now." His eyes have closed as he seems to be enjoying being a part of this hug.

"Sans." Frisk begins and Sans releases a slight hum in question. "What if Chara affects me? What if I... I..." Frisk trembles lightly and Sans quickly understands his smile lowering so his mouth is in more of a worried oval shape. "I turn against you all..."

"Hey." Sans speaks but Frisk won't look at him keeping herself slightly buried in Sans's shirt and sweater. He moves his hand from her arm placing a slightly curled finger under her chin tilting her head up gently. He gains his smile back to try to assure her. "You'll be fine." He tells her in a comforting tone. "You're strong and you can stop Chara before anything is done. Trust me kid. You're one of the strongest kids I've ever met. You've got so much determination and kindness inside of you that nothing will corrupt you. Ever."

Frisk smiles softly then glances back, with Sans moving his hand away from her chin, when Mettaton adds his own thoughts to this.

"Quite so darling!" Mettatons eyes are open and looking in Frisks direction as that's the best they can pretty much do. "You are a one of a kind star and nothing is going to change the Frisk that we know."

Frisk nods softly and brings one arm around Mettaton. "Thanks guys."

They hug for a second or two longer before pulling away.

"Okay Sans. So what's your plan?" Mettaton questions as the two turn to the skeleton monster.

"Okay. Me and Frisk will go after the two and we'll try to take them down. Mettaton you go to the others and see what you can do on freeing them." Sans glances to Mettaton as bus brings up what the other will do. "You'll need to wait for an opening instead of just coming in with us. If they see you they might stop you. Then who knows what might happen to the others."

"Hm. Stealth isn't usually my thing as I prefer the spotlight." Mettaton slightly flicks his head as he speaks closing his eyes as he does so only to open them looking back at Sans. "But I will make an exception this time."

"Good." Sans nods pleased to hear this and he turns to Frisk. "Anything else you need to grab?"

Frisk shakes her head and Sans glances from Mettaton to Frisk as both look ready to do this.

Sans glances to the clock. "Just in time. It's pretty much 6:30." He turns back to the other two. "I can teleport us there." He offers one hand each to the two who touch his hands Mettaton with his body and Frisk with the hand not holding the knife. He teleports them away and they are now in the waterfall area in which they pull away from each other.

They notice a door that they hadn't seen before is here.

"Lets do this." Sans takes the lead heading inside.

Mettaton sticks to the shadows following the two.

Sans has a pretty good idea of where they need to go as the two might be where they're keeping the others.

They continue on silently hoping to not be spotted in an attempt to have the element of surprise. They come up to a closed door and pause in which Frisk presses her ear against it to listen.

She pulls away and silently nods to the other two to signal that they're in there.

Sans glances around then gestures his thumb in a hitchhiker fashion towards a vent.

Mettaton nods for them to go while he'll wait here to wait for the opening.

Sans carefully and quietly removes the vent cover then takes the lead through the vents.

Frisk and Sans are now crawling on their stomachs moving as quietly as possible through the vents. They take a turn moving up and manage to not slide downwards.

Sans approaches another vent cover and stops to look out in which he can see the room. He can see the two that they are here to fight down below both facing the direction they are in but the vent is higher than them. He figures that they should be high enough up that they shouldn't be spotted just yet. He reaches forward gripping the cover and tries to remove it finding it properly sealed in place. He removes it and turns it around managing to get it into the vent. He passes it back to Frisk who pushes it behind herself. He focuses on the scene though he can't see the others he guesses that they might be in the shadows. He swears he can feel Papyrus being in the room so he's sure that they must be tucked away somewhere in the darkness. He glances around wondering how to get their attention then he gets an idea and closes his eyes for a second or two.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven:

The group watch Gaster and Chara as the two are discussing plans on how they will get the two.

"Do you think Mettaton found them?" Toriel asks slightly glancing to Alphys for a moment.

"M-Most likely." Alphys confirms. "W-We can only w-wait now."

They turn back to the scene before them not having much else to do.

Papyrus blinks and his dart to another part of the room. "What's that?" He questions out loud and the others look in the same direction he is after glancing to him. He gasps in recognition and happiness as blue magic seems to form into a kind of slightly see through sword; made behind Gaster and aimed at him.

The sword looks a little fancy and it has a bone shape between the handle and the blade.

"Sans!" Papyrus quietly says out loud making the others realize that at least Sans is here.

The sword shoots forward and slams into Gasters shoulder area.

Gaster lets out a slightly pained noise then turns, as does Chara, to look behind themselves trying to spot where the attack came from.

Sans hops down to the floor into view. He has one eye glowing a beautiful blue colour with a slightly waving slightly see through tail coming out away from his face. His other eye appears to be all black. He brings his right hand up to his chest elbow bent hand by opposite shoulder. He throws the arm out sending some bones flying straight for Gaster.

Gaster stumbles slightly as he's hit then he spins around to see the short skeleton.

Chara lets out a surprised yet slightly pained yelp as Frisk strikes. He moves away then spins around to face the human.

"Well well well." Gaster smiles widely. "Would you look at what we have here." He moves to be next to Chara. "Come to save your friends have you? I wondered how long it would take you to realize what was going on. Here I thought that you would have sensed that I had broken free but I suppose you didn't."

"I don't think that it matters anymore." Chara speaks up glancing to Gaster by only moving his eyes. "Lets kill them already."

"Yes. I suppose it's time to get down to what we wanted to do." Gaster gives a nod and the twos attention focuses on Sans and Frisk.

Behind the two Mettaton takes this chance to move through the door and heads right to where the others are.

"Did you miss me?" Mettaton questions them getting their attention as he gives a big smile.

"Why did you bring Frisk here!?" Toriel questions sounding rather angry.

"Well that little darling refused to stay behind no matter what we said." Mettaton informs her. "Look lets try to not draw attention here if possible. Just act normal. I'm here to try to get you guys free." He inspects what are holding them there.

The others turn back to the scene as the fight has begun.

Gaster sends a bunch of shadowy almost small bone like objects surrounded by darkness like comets.

Sans summons a bone into one and does a slash as far around his body as he can reach. He moved his left foot forward as he swung in attack.

The attacks Gaster had sent vanish looking like they were destroyed.

Sans charges bone in hand at Gaster who seems to just watch him as he gets closer. He raises the bone up for another attack away from his body. He slashes it in Gasters direction only for the other to move back making the attack miss. He lands on his feet only to jump backwards when a black tentacle swipes at him.

Frisk has charged at Chara with a full on battle cry but goes silent as she swings the knife.

Chara moves back and gives a slight smile at Frisk. "Oh come now Frisk. You don't gotta be like that. Remember how we explored the underground together?" He seems to be acting pretty chilled out. "We can always work together again. By doing so you'll become stronger and be able to do what should have been done long ago." He moves a little closer still floating in the air. "Just let me win and follow my lead." He brings his arms up almost as if doing a shrug. "I'll gladly do this the hard way if that's what you want." He smirks after saying that while keeping his eyes on Frisk.

Frisk charges again swinging the knife once again at Chara who takes the hit quite well.

"Well. You refused. So… Hard way it is." Charas blinks and when he opens his eyes his mouth has curled upwards and his eyes narrowed. He looks like he's evil and possibly insane. His arms still up and his left foot slightly raised to about the ankle on the other leg giving a power stance. "You will soon cower at my feet begging for my forgiveness and mercy." He summons a knife into his left hand. "So say your prayers now because I won't let you reset without me. You hear?!" He dives forward heading for Frisk, arms at his side until he gets close enough to raise his knife. He slashes at Frisk with the knife moving one arm in a slash motion and the other stays at his side.

Frisk leaps backwards just barely avoiding the attack.

"You can't run forever dear Frisk!" Chara charges forward again trying to strike to get a hit.

This time Frisk raises her own knife effectively blocking the attack; but the force of it knocks them both back a little mostly making them seemingly stumble a little.

Gaster on the other hand is sending comet like darkness at Sans in masses with the individual ones going in random directions.

Sans's glowing eye flickers around as if trying to keep track of wheeled they are going. He dodges side to side to avoid being hit then he is almost hit but just barely jumped backwards in time. He dropped the bone from his hand during his moments of dodging. He skids slightly on the ground in a sort of crouch. His eye is still watching the comet like darkness that's still coming. He leaps to the side this time then stands tall after crouching again to brace for impact. He raises his right hand up to attack sending some bones flying up only to stop by the ceiling. He moves his hand down towards Gasters direction which causes all the bones to fly past him towards the target.

Gaster dodges most of them but a few still manage to hit. He then brings forth a bunch of black slimy tentacles that shoot out to attack Sans all around. His tentacles cover him from Sans's view.

Sans focuses on the main attack for now summoning the bone back into his hand once more. He slashes at the tentacles as they attempt to get close and some have their tips destroyed as they get hit.

As more and more of the tentacles disappear and they have to reach further to attack Sans notices something.

Gaster is gone.

The moment that Sans realizes this Gaster forms behind him and he slightly glances back.

Gaster summons his own bone this one with a sharpened edge. He has it so his fingertips are only brushing the surface on one side. He swings it at Sans as the other is taking maybe a second to process what's happening. He is moving fast hoping to land a hit fatal or not as to him it doesn't matter either way.

Sans tries to move to dodge... But gets hit as the attacks hits him in the back by his right shoulder.

"SANS!" Papyrus screams loudly at the top of his lungs. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" He tugs on the restraints but is unsuccessful in getting free on his own.

Sans falls to the ground as the attack that struck him vanishes.

Gasters smile widens as he stares down at the short skeleton.

Alphys turns to Mettaton who is trying to get her restraints off. "M-Mettaton. D-do you know h-healing magic?" She questions fearing that when she turns around Sans will be dust.

"I'm afraid not dear Alphys." Mettaton admits a little upset.

Alphys frowns deeply and turns back to the fight now convinced that Sans will turn to dust. She can only imagine the negative impact it'll have especially on Papyrus.

Frisk seems to have noticed and tries to race for Sans but Chara tackles her out of the way. She is stuck fighting against Chara on her back with her hands gripping the others wrists. She is trying to stop Chara from holding her down and stabbing her. Her eyes narrow in determination at her opponent and tries to shove Chara off but isn't able to. She is also fighting internally as she can feel Chara trying to possess her again just like how he did on the genocide runs.

"I've waited so long for this moment!" Chara declares with no hint of any plan to give up on this until he gets what he wants. "And it's finally here!" He lets out an evil almost insane laugh as his eyes narrow in the same emotions.

Gaster seems to kneel by Sans and reaches out holding him down by the back of his neck. "This is long overdue and this time there won't be a reset." He informs Sans who by now has a drop of blood that dropped down his chin leaving red behind it. "This is it for you. It is time for you to pay for what you've done." He tilts his head with a slight smirk across his face. "It didn't have to end this way. If only you had just done what you were told to do. Things could have been different."

Sans glares at Gaster not having to move his head to do so. "I won't let you hurt Papyrus or anyone else." He slight growls trying to keep his voice from faltering. He feels the start of him becoming dust drawing near meaning his body will soon be a pile of dust.

"Oh?" Gaster slightly tilts his head at this. "And what will you do to stop me? You can't even get up." He pushes down on Sans harder as if attempting to choke him. "Soon your soul will be mine and there is nothing that you can do to stop me."

"Heh." Sans gives a smirk that also gleams in his eyes. "you'd be surprised."

"Hm?" Gaster lets out a slightly questioning sound upon hearing this. "Like what?"

Sans gives a partial laugh before coughing slightly as a little more blood comes out of his mouth.

"Ah!" Gaster lets out a pained sound as he is suddenly struck in the back by a group of bones obviously from Sans.

Sans then summons four Gaster blasters surrounding them. He closes his eyes as if ready to accept his fate.

"SANS! DON'T DO IT!" Papyrus calls out to his brother who gasps his eyes snapping open.

It's as if he had heard Papyrus and the Gaster blasters vanish.

Gaster can't help but laugh. "Truly pathetic."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve:

There's a slight clanging sound as Alphys is freed from the metal keeping her and the others there.

Alphys though shaking with slight nervousness dashes out of the darkness. She slams her body into Gasters knocking him away. She slightly rolls but gets to her feet and she hurries over to Sans. She kneels next to him and notices his eyes have closed as if he's about to turn to dust. "C-Come on s-stay with me." She pleads as she reaches over placing a hand on Sans's wound and the other on his arm. "I-I might n-not be good at h-healing magic but I'll do my b-best. So just h-hold on." Her hands begin to glow green with magic and she closes her eyes to concentrating.

Gaster by now has gotten back to his feet and since he hit the ground the bones broke. He looks to Alphys and Sans only to scowl. "I don't think so." He sends a black tentacle flying straight for Alphys who can't see it.

The tentacle looks ready to attack the unsuspecting scientist.

Frisk however spots this out of the corner of her eye and she lets go of one of Charas wrist. She grabs the knife next to her and throws it at the tentacle so it spins as it flies.

Chara now has Frisk pinned down with a hand by her neck.

Frisk grips Charas wrist trying to remove the hand from her without success. She is also still trying to stop Chara from stabbing her with her other hand.

The knife manages to slice through the tentacle destroying it before ending up slightly embedded in the wall.

As traditional with healing magic Alphys is seeing a different looking world behind her closed eyes.

It's all white save for two black figures with white eyes. One is her and the other Sans.

Alphys pretty much looks the same and her glasses are just a white outline.

Sans's neck, arms, feet, fingers and legs have turned to thin almost stick figure style versions. His hands are a slightly rounded rectangle, his body is kind of round as if a rectangle with a round top and his head looks to be the same shape. He is laying on the ground with a large black bone stuck into his back.

Alphys in the healing world rushes over to Sans and grips the bone tugging to try to remove it. She is using both hands as she struggles with it but refuses to give up. She keeps tugging in attempts to try to remove it from Sans's back. She finally gets it free and stumbles back a little. She tosses it away then looks to Sans who raises his head. Herself in the real world opens her eyes as the healing world vanishes and she stops using her magic so her hands no longer glow green. She glances to Gaster scared he's about to attack only to see Mettaton flying around him to distract him. She turns back to Sans in which she slightly picks him up moving him up slightly onto her lap. "Sans?" She questions in uncertainty a little scared that it was too late and Sans will turn to dust anyway. "Sans please wake up." She pleads with the other who seems to remain unconscious and tears try to make their way into her eyes. "Please." She perks up as a groan comes from Sans and she watches full of hope.

Sans's eyes blink open to half way and he shifts looking to the yellow lizard monsters face. "Alphys?" He questions and Alphys's face lights up in a smile.

"Oh thank Asgore!" Alphys hugs her friend crying in relief. "You're alright!"

They pull away and get to their feet after a moment.

Alphys wipes her eyes and Sans turns to Gaster with a determined glare.

Those that are watching from the darkness all let out a sigh of relief to see that Sans really is indeed okay.

"Free the others." Sans tells her. "You and Mettaton do that. I'll go against Gaster again."

"But-" Alphys begins a protest only for Sans to glance to her with a smile.

"Don't worry. I won't be making the same mistake twice. I have a plan. But you guys need to get out of here." Sans informs her.

"We won't leave without you but I'll get the others." Alphys reluctantly agrees then turns calling over her shoulder as she hurries into the darkness. "Mettaton!"

Mettaton pauses and turns only to follow Alphys back into the darkness.

Sans moves a little closer to Gaster who turns to him. "Here we go again." He tenses ready to fight and his eye is now flashing blue and yellow.

"No matter. I will just take you down once more." Gaster summons his gaster blaster with Sans doing the same both done with a snap of their fingers.

The two gaster blasters fire the beams colliding with one another seeming to be of equal power as they both try to push the other back to try to be the one to land the hit.

Frisk finally manages to shove Chara away from herself throwing Chara down onto his back, this also stops the possession attempts being done.

The knife Chara had been holding clatters away from his reach.

Frisk moves forward as if about to try to pin Chara down.

Chara on the other hand scrambles to his feet and dashes over into the direction of Gaster only to stop next to him.

Sans stops his gaster blaster and jumps to the side enough that Gasters gaster blaster's shot misses before it too vanishes.

The others who are quickly freed by Mettaton who figured out how to get the restraints off, rush quickly over to stand behind Sans ready to support him.

Mettaton has even gotten back into his body after freeing it and stands with them.

Frisk hurries to join them and now it's all of them facing Gaster and Chara.

"Stay behind me." Sans orders to the others. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing." He closes his eyes then when he opens them his left eye socket is completely blue with a waving flame like slightly see through tail coming out of the side facing away from his face.

"It won't work! I'll just come back!" Gaster reminds Sans. "Listen to me!"

"I'm not going to listen to you!" Sans counters and a blue glow surrounds his body as he gathers all of the magic he can from within.

"Mother! Father!" Chara tries in an attempt to lure the two in the path of the building attack in hopes of stopping it.

Toriel and Asgore look tearfully at the ghost of their adopted child and Asgore places an arm around Toriel's shoulders.

"I'm sorry my child." Toriel sobs. "But we cannot save you from the path you have chosen to tread along." She turns and buries her face into Asgores chest not wanting to watch this.

Chara's mouth opens and his eyes widen in horror as he realizes that no one is going to come to save him.

Gaster sends some tentacles towards Sans to try to stop him himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen:

Sans opens his mouth and sends blue magic light from himself at the two striking them as well as the tentacles destroying the attempted attack. His magic causes the two to seemingly be torn apart and sent away from existence this time into the next life wherever that may take them. He stops once it's done then just as the entire place around them begins to crumble and shake there is a flash of blinding light blue light.

When they all can see again they are sitting on the ground in the waterfall area.

They watch as the door cracks until it shatters and the pieces fade from existence. They share glances with each other all happy that they've made it out alive… All but one... Whose call causes them to turn in worry.

"SANS!" Papyrus rushes over to the unmoving body of his brother as he is lying on his stomach head turned away. He falls to his knees and reaches over picking up his brothers limp body bringing him onto his lap so he is now on his back. "Hey Sans come on wake up!" He pleads as tears come to his eyes in fear and worry that he's going to lose his brother.

Alphys gets up hurrying over to them and crouches on the other side of Papyrus. She lays a hand on Sans's chest and can feel a faint beat of his soul. "We need to get to the lab. My old one in hot lands. There should be enough to help." She tells him in which her and Papyrus get up.

Papyrus has Sans being held bridal style in his arms and Undyne goes over to Alphys picking her up making her squeak as well as blush red slightly hiding her face in her hands.

"You guys go ahead of us. We'll meet you there." Toriel tells them in which Undyne and Papyrus nod only for the two to race off ahead of the other four.

The two make it to the lab as they didn't stop running all the way there and they hurry into the lab breathing a little heavily.

Alphys is put down onto the ground to stand on her own. "Over here." She leads to them to a spot where she pulls a bed out and gestures for Papyrus to put Sans there. She rushes off elsewhere in the lab to get something while Papyrus lays the still unconscious Sans down as instructed. She returns with an IV drip on a holder with wheels.

Inside of it is some blue liquid that is a little dark in color.

"T-This should help him regain all that magic he u-used." Alphys tells them then glances to Papyrus. "C-Can you get h-his soul out? It'll be the best f-for him that way. S-Skeletons don't really have a-anywhere else I can p-put this in."

Papyrus nods and shifts Sans's shirt up slightly exposing his spine. He reaches under it as well as under his rib cage so when he withdraws his hand he is very gently holding a beautiful blue monster soul. He brings it up to in front of Sans's rib cage this time over his shirt before releasing it.

Alphys reaches over and as gently as she can holds it feeling just how weak it is making her afraid that if she gives the slightest squeeze it'll shatter. She however also can feel how it is desperate for magic to be replenished as the magic level is almost empty. She comes to realize just how close to death Sans really is because a monsters body cannot survive without magic. She carefully inserts the needle attached to the IV drip into the middle of the soul like you would on a patients arm. She adds two pieces of medical tape to help keep it in place by putting them in an X shape. She lets go once that is done and activates the IV drip letting it now feed the liquid into Sans's soul. She backs off once that is done. "He has no wounds." She says. "We'll let this do its thing and see how it turns out. It's all that we can do for him right now."

Papyrus looks to Sans in worry about what might happen to his dear brother.

….

Sans groans softly and he blinks his eyes to half open. He sees a ceiling that he knows isn't the ceiling of Gaster's place. He turns his head to the right and he realizes where he is. He can see the others with most of them being asleep.

Papyrus seems to be sitting in a chair next to the bed and it looks like he had passed out with his head lying on its side facing Sans's face direction but resting on the space by his body.

Toriel, Asgore and Frisk are on the floor with the two monsters leaning back against the wall with Frisk lying across their laps. All three asleep.

Mettaton is laying on his back with one arm next to him while the other lays across his stomach area. He looks to be either turned off or asleep.

Undyne is slouched in a chair by Alphys with her head titled back obviously asleep as heard by the light snoring.

Alphys has her back to Sans and seems to be working on a computer quietly.

Sans's eyes shift to follow the IV drip and he looks to the very close to being empty beg holding the blue liquid. His eyes shift to look to where it's connected finding that it's his soul and he smiles softly as he understands what is going on there. He had helped out in the lab in the past and he had read a lot of books in his spare time. He turns back to look to Alphys not really wanting to wake anyone up as he isn't sure how much sleep they have gotten in the time that he was passed out for. "Alphys?" He questions in a rough sounding voice while he tries to stay quiet but hopefully be loud enough to get her attention.

It works as Alphys jumps slightly then spins her chair around to look to the short skeleton.

"Sans!" Alphys gasps and races over to him being careful to not wake anyone up. She stands next to Papyrus as she allows her eyes to meet with Sans's own. "Oh thank the h-heavens you're okay! You had us all so w-worried!"

"Heh. Sorry." Sans apologizes to the female monster closing his eyes as he does so then he opens his eyes again to continue. "How long have I been out for? What did I miss?"

"A few weeks, a-almost a month." Alphys responds to that question which slightly surprises Sans who was expecting it be maybe a few days. "A-After you got us all o-out of there and we saw you w-weren't moving we brought you here. I gave y-you the IV drip to help you then w-we just had to wait. Frisk spoke to the human government and they d-did their best to help out in thanks for taking down dangerous e-enemies. Your and Papyrus's house will remain with you t-two so you don't have to worry about that. They provided m-me help if I needed it which I mostly used to get more of the l-liquid made. We also got some liquefied food to feed you while you were unconscious so it'd be easy for you to s-swallow it with slight encouragement. P-Papyrus hasn't left your side as you'd expect and he hardly got any sleep so we all felt some relief when he would p-pass out so he finally got some rest. We all just waited for you to w-wake up as the others would leave to do a few duties but came right back afterwards h-hoping you would awaken. But now you finally are awake!"

"I see." Sans's gaze shifts to Papyrus who like the rest is still passed out.

"M-Mettaton told us the story of what happened." Alphys admits in which Sans looks back to her.

"That's okay. You all deserve to know either way. Especially after all that has happened." Sans admits with an implied shrug.

"Sans…" Alphys begins and Sans watches her waiting for her to finish. "T-Thank you. For saving us and stopping those t-two."

"Don't worry about it Alphys." Sans assures her.

"Oh and Frisk told us everything about r-resets and… How you could r-remember them… The d-different types of runs and a few events from them…. No one blames Frisk though because we know that C-Chara had influenced Frisk. Sure Undyne was angry at first but she knew s-she couldn't blame Frisk for what Chara m-made her do. F-Frisk said that she was s-scared of how the others would r-react so she kept quiet and n-now is glad to have that off o-of her chest." Alphys adds slightly glancing away as if nervous that this might be bad.

"Well. It really was the kids choice for when she wanted to bring that up." Sans simply tells Alphys who nods.

"We t-thought you'd say that." Alphys confirms then the two of them turn to Papyrus as he groans slightly.

They watch as Papyrus shifts then blinks his eyes open halfway.

Papyrus raises his head then looks over to Sans and his eyes shoot fully open only for him to leap to his feet knocking his chair over. "SANS!"

The others jolt at the shout with Undyne even falling sideways with her chair. They turn and as soon as they see that Sans is awake they hurry over surrounding the bed he is laying on. They all are crying in happiness and relief to know that Sans is awake and okay.

Papyrus leans forward and quickly but gently hugs his brother with his shoulders shaking from sobs of relief and happiness. "Oh brother! You're okay! You're really okay!"

"Everything's okay now." Sans assures his brother hugging him back a little slowly as his body feels a little heavy still.

Everyone says their thanks for him saving them and Sans assures them that it was no problem.

"Listen here Sans." Undyne speaks in which Sans looks to her as Papyrus has his face buried in his brothers shoulder and he sees Undyne crying for the first time ever. "No more secrets. Nothing like that ever again. Got it?"

Sans softly chuckles only for a moment as he closes his eyes. "Okay I got it." He agrees which Undyne looks pleased with that response.

…..

Sans made a full recovery and now he and Papyrus are laying on a grassy hill on their backs looking up to the sunny yet slightly cloudy sky. One hand each linked together between them.

Papyrus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose then lets it out through his mouth. He opens his eyes half way smiling happily. "It's a beautiful day."

"That it is." Sans agrees as they continue to watch the sky for a while longer.

"Sans! Papyrus!"

Papyrus sits up then turns while Sans just moves his head to look to Undyne who is standing on the hill high enough so they can see her as she waves at them.

"Come on! Toriel's BBQ is gonna start without you!"

Papyrus yelps in disbelief. "No!" He gets up using their linked hands to encourage Sans to his feet. "Come along Sans. We cannot be late!"

"I'm coming bro." Sans follows after his brother as they head off towards Undyne to head to the BBQ Toriel is holding for all of their friends. He smiles to himself and silently admits that he'd never trade this life for any other one.

Everything is perfect.

The end.

AN:

Mostly written on my phone so hopefully I caught any autocorrects.

Hope you enjoyed!

Kitkat.


End file.
